irreversible
by Kyoura Kagamine
Summary: karena cinta mereka tumbuh dan berkembang. / YuuYanhe, 1 comment 1 flashfic untuk Panda Dayo


**irreversible  
by: Kyoura Kagamine**

 **Vocaloid** **© Yamaha, Crypton, AHS.**

 **a non-profitable fanwork**

 **untuk Panda Dayo**

* * *

 **.**

— _karena cinta tumbuh dan berkembang—_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta Yuu untuk Yan He rupanya mengalami pertumbuhan. Bertambah seiring waktu, baik jumlah maupun ukurannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu, saat Yuu pergi ke sekolah dengan celana pendek merah. Hari pertamanya di sekolah dasar dan Yuu terlambat karena tidak ingin ketinggalan kartun pagi favoritnya. Kalau bukan karena omelan Wil yang nyaris seperti jumlah titik potong dalam dua garis berimput, mungkin Yuu akan tetap di depan televisi sampai bel pulang berdentang.

Hanya tersisa satu kursi di kelas. Sebelah anak cewek bermuka judes di pojok belakang sana.

"Pak Guru! Yuu nggak mau duduk di sana!" Yuu protes. Memiliki dua kakak ganteng macho dan seorang ayah super membuat Yuu tidak terbiasa bermain dengan perempuan.

Apalagi perempuan judes di pojokan sana.

Tapi tatapan penuh arti dari kakaknya membuat Yuu menurut. Yuu sepertinya trauma ditatap seperti itu. Karena terakhir kali Yuu membantah, mainan kesayangannya sudah ada di tempat sampah. Dan itu mengerikan.

"Halo. Aku Yuu. Kamu?"

"Aku Yan He."

 **.**

Satu jabat tangan. Dimulai dari bertukar nama, hubungan mereka perlahan tumbuh menjadi suatu persahabatan yang sulit dipisahkan. Hingga mereka mengganti merah oleh biru, dan pubertas mulai mengisi hidup mereka.

 **.**

"Ternyata kita sekelas lagi, Yan He."

"Iya. Bosen banget. Udah enam tahun sekelas, sekarang sekelas lagi."

"Siapa suruh pilih sekolah yang sama kayak aku? Ngikutin, yaa? Bilang aja nggak mau jauh-jauh dari aku."

"Idih. Aku cuma mau masuk sekolah yang bagus, kok. Bukan karena mau ngikutin kamu."

"Iya juga nggak apa-apa, kok."

"Hahaha. Iya, iyaa."

Setelah enam tahun bersama, Yuu baru sadar kalau Yan He nampak manis saat tertawa.

 **.**

Tiga tahun sampai biru berganti abu-abu. Yuu baru sadar kalau dia jatuh cinta. Terima kasih berkat ledekan teman sekelasnya, Yuu akhirnya mengerti kalau degup kencang saat bersama Yan He sejak tiga tahun ke belakang adalah salah satu efek dari pubertas. Jatuh cinta.

"Yan He. Aku suka kamu. Aku mau kamu jadi pacar aku. Kamu mau, 'kan?"

Yuu sendiri tidak mengerti apa isi kepalanya saat mengatakan itu. Kemana urat malunya ketika sangat dibutuhkan? Demi apapun, Yuu butuh kantong untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah!

Yuu menyatakan perasaan tanpa pikir panjang. Tanpa persiapan yang matang, tanpa mempertimbangkan apa saja efeknya bila ditolak, tanpa bertanya apa Yan He sudah ada yang punya, tanpa melihat tanggal juga! Semisal perasaannya berbalas, hari ini bukan tanggal dengan angka cantik! Rasanya kurang berkesan, 'kan, ketika hari jadian jatuh di tanggal _random_?

Dan ternyata hari jadian Yuu memang jatuh di tanggal _random_. Tepat hari ini, Yuu dan Yan He, resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tanggal _random_ sekalipun bisa sangat berarti ketika suatu hal penting terjadi, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cinta Yan He untuk Yuu mengalami perkembangan dari waktu ke waktu. Semakin lama Yan He bersama Yuu, cintanya terasa berbeda setiap harinya. Berubah-ubah. Membuat Yan He merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Pernah suatu hari, tujuh hari terhitung sejak Yuu membuat Yan He melepas masa jomblonya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yan He merasa ingin berkata kasar. Pemicunya bukan hal besar. Mungkin. Hanya suatu hal yang seharusnya sepele.

Yuu.

Pergi jalan.

Berdua.

Dengan perempuan lain—lebih tepatnya Rin.

Tanpa mengajak Yan He.

Yan He tahu, dia tidak sepantasnya marah. Yuu hampir setiap hari menyatakan sayang pada Yan He dan Rin sendiri sudah punya pacar. Seharusnya Yan He tidak berpikir macam-macam. Seharusnya Yan He percaya. Mungkin mereka mau beli bahan untuk praktikum berhubung mereka sekelas, atau mau ke toko alat kimia untuk mengganti tabung reaksi yang pecah di lab, atau memang selingkuh, atau yang lainnya.

Yan He benar-benar ingin berkata kasar. Rasanya Yan He ingin menjambak Yuu ketika bertemu, sambil teriak ' _dasar lelaki karton!_ ', gitu. Ya, Yan He sudah merencanakannya. Ia akan melakukan itu tepat saat bertemu Yuu!

Namun kenyataan berbeda dengan harapan. Karena pagi ini, Yuu, berdiri di depan rumahnya, dengan tampilan kasual yang membuat kadar ketampanan Yuu naik beberapa persen.

Ditambah sebuket bunga dan suatu bungkusan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yan He," katanya, disertai sebuah senyum cemerlang. "Semoga panjang umur, dan bahagia selalu."

Yan He merasa bodoh karena telah berencana untuk menjambak Yuu sebelumnya. Rupanya Yuu pergi, diantar Rin, dengan tujuan memilih kado untuk ulangtahunnya, sekalian memilih kado _anniversary_ pertama Rin dengan pacarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya, cinta mereka berkembang. Menjadi banyak hal dengan fungsi bedbeda. Memberikan sensasi baru setiap harinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku harap hubungan kita seperti tumbuh kembang makhluk hidup."

"Pertumbuhan dan perkembangan, ya…."

"Iya. Dimana semua sel mengalami pertumbuhan, bertambah jumlah maupun ukurannya. Juga berkembang, jadi lebih matang, punya fungsi yang lebih spesifik."

"Dan bersifat _irreversible_."

"Iya. _Irreversible_. Nggak bisa kembali ke bentuk asal. Terus tumbuh, dan terus berkembang. Seperti cinta kita, Yan He."

"Apa, sih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kata siapa materi biologi tidak bisa jadi bahan gombalan asik?_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saya nggak bangkit dari hiatus, kok. Nggak. Saya cuma nggak bisa tidur tadi malem dan keinget materi pertumbuhan-perkembangan, dan saya curhatkan ke fic ini. Sekalian nyicil hutang 1 comment 1 flashfic.

Yang satu ini hasil komentar dari Panda Dayo yang pengen YuuYanhe genre apa aja. Nggak baca LenRin only wuuuu. /heh  
Semoga suka, maaf hasilnya jadi flashfic keterusan(?). Maafkan otp-nya dijadiin bahan curhatan. Ehehe.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
